


you and your emerald eyes

by beforenine (steakandchips)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, full of love, soft, they’re so obsessed with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/beforenine
Summary: Daniel helps piece him back together.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	you and your emerald eyes

**Author's Note:**

> please remember this is fiction!! enjoy, comments and kudos are always appreciated <33

Charles has never had it like this before. 

It’s always been rough, fast touches basted in disgust and desire to simply end it now and move on. Faces caked in half pleasure and half shame in how pathetic he is, with nothing but a cold side of the bed and a rough departure to greet him at the end. 

But with Daniel, it’s _different_. 

It’s all soft hands, sweeping over his skin sweetly as kisses drift over every inch of him. Constant reassurances that bubble in his blood, letting the feeling rush over him in waves as Daniel holds him gently, with no remorse or breadth of regret. It makes Charles’ face crumple, he’s overwhelmed with so much love and compassion that it makes him feel sick, makes him scared to the bone that he’ll indulge himself too much and that Dan will disappear without a single trace, to leave him dark and empty all over again. 

He doesn’t. 

He spends nights simply holding Charles, giggling with him on the couch as the warm colours of the movie they’re only half paying attention to engulf them, painting their skin as Dan’s eyes sparkle in the orange glow, and Charles is  _so_ in love with him that it hurts. 

It scares him sometimes, how tender Daniel is with him. Holds him like he’s made of glass, and it’s frustrating, it’s not at all what he’s used to and he isn’t sure how to take it. Doesn’t know whether to get angry and push Dan away for treating him like he’s a fragile child, like he’ll be overwhelmed if Daniel gets even just a little rough, but then he’s grateful that someone’s finally seeing him as he  is , for all the worth and love that he deserves in life, and it makes him want to cry instead. 

Makes him feel shameful that he let himself be treated this way, that he always took it as how he was meant to be treated in life and that it would never be any different. 

So when Daniel cradles him like this, like he’s floating, and Charles lets his head connect with his shoulder as the breathes come out in soft stutters, he feels his blood prickle under his skin. Dan’s hot above him, sucking bruises into the column of his neck as Charles keens under the whispered praise, feeling Dan’s arm crossed over the small of his back as the fingers dig into his waist, marking the skin with his fingers. 

“Daniel,” He whines, desperate for more touch, and his lover simply complies, peppering his skin with deep kisses as his movements grow deeper, making Charles’ neck bend as he grips at the other man’s shoulders, his fingers trembling softly as he sweats. 

“ ‘m so close Daniel,  _please_ ,” He whines out as his legs cross over the Aussie’s back, his toes curling as his heels dig into the skin. 

Daniel shushes him as his hand slips down between them, his fingers brushing over Charles in soft touches as he whines, pressing more kisses to his skin as the thrusts speed up again. 

“Come for me sweetheart,” Daniel says softly, and Charles feels the blood rush to his cheeks as he does as he’s told, dirtying his chest as the pleasure washes over him in waves, the moans spilling from his lips as his whole body goes slack. Daniel follows suit, his shoulders trembling as he groans, his fingers digging into Charles’ skin again before he relaxes. 

Then Charles gets hit by the emotion, tightening up on him as his eyes prickle full of tears, desperately hiding himself away in the corner of Daniel’s neck as he sniffles brokenly. 

“Hey, hey, baby what’s wrong?” Daniel says, and it’s so soft and warm and  safe,  that it just makes the tears flow heavier. Charles scrambles to wrap his arms around Daniel’s shoulders as he sobs, all the shame and the guilt that he’s felt before simply melting away. And he’s always just met with the softest of touches as Daniel simply lets him cry, his hand knitting itself into Charles’ hair as the other crosses over his back, rubbing circles into the soft skin. 

“ ‘S okay, you’re safe it’s okay,” He whispers, as Charles’ sobs move to soft hiccups, his hands refusing to move away from Dan’s shoulders. It’s embarrassing really, that Charles gets like this after sex, but he can’t control it. Daniel makes him feel treasured and appreciated even more than he could ever ask, and it scares him still. 

“ _Please don’t leave_ ,” Charles whispers, and Daniel tuts at him as he presses kisses into the side of his hair. 

“What makes you ever think i’m gonna leave you, hmm? Far as i’m concerned you’re stuck with me forever.” Daniel smirks, and he feels that smile stretch across Charles’ face, even if it’s only small. It’s progress in Dan’s eyes. 

They fall asleep like that, Daniel bracketing Charles’ frame as they tangle themselves together, Charles’ arms still wrapped around Dan’s shoulders as his fingers twitch in his sleep. 

Daniel watches him until the exhaustion begins to wash over, but it’s not before he presses a multitude of kisses to Charles’ face, smiling when the other lets out a puff of breath like Daniel’s aggravating him. 

“Sorry, sorry, you’re just so pretty.” He mumbles, settling down as Charles huffs again. And he murmurs it out so smoothly that Daniel has to hold his breath for thinking he heard wrong. 

“Mn, love you,” 

The grin that cracks over Daniel’s face almost splits him in half, and he giggles as he cups Charles’ face in his hands and coats him in kisses again, earning a mumbled “stoppp” from the Monegasque thats incredibly half hearted and followed by a giggle too. 

Daniel’s  _so_ in love with him, it hurts.


End file.
